Corey Graves x Cesaro: Locker Room Fun
by axelmaniac
Summary: Corey gets asked to find Cesaro. He walked into the locker room and one thing eventually leads to another. Smut, smut and more smut.


In just a few hours, Smackdown Live would start and go live on the USA network. Corey Graves, a commentator for both brands, wondered the halls of the arena. As he walked around, he was suddenly stopped by one of the backstage crew workers. "Can you do me a favor, Graves? Triple H is looking for Cesaro. Can you find him and tell him, please?" The guy asked while he looked at the bearded superstar. "Uh, yeah, sure." He flashed the male a smile before he walked away from him. Now, instead of just wondering the halls doing nothing, he now had something better to do.

He walked for a few moments until he came to the men's locker room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. To his surprise, the room was empty. Everyone must be in the catering area, or they all must have something better to do. His eyes scanned over the room for a moment until they stopped at a familiar looking pair of trunks. They appeared to belong to Finn Balor. He forgot the Mixed Match Challenge was tonight, and that's the reason Balor was here.

With the room being empty, or so he thought, he wondered over to the bench and took one last look around before he grabbed the trunks. Just from the feel of them, his cock grew hard and pushed against his pants. He groaned quietly and brought his hand down to his crotch, now squeezing himself gently to give him some sort of relief. He had various thoughts running through his mind, but that all disappeared when he brought the small trunks up to his nose. They had the used scent on them and that caused his cock to twitch against the fabric and against his hand. He now removed the trunks from his nose and set them down, just so he could remove his pants. He fumbled with his belt before he worked at the button, now moving to the zipper. Once everything was undone, he pushed down his pants and then down his underwear.

His seven inch, cut cock was free and he wasted no time on wrapping his hand around his member. He stroked himself slowly to start, but once he picked the trunks up against, his wrist moved faster. He quietly moaned and brought them to his nose again, taking in the scent of the demon king. Little did he even realize, Cesaro was in the shower, or he finished and decided to take up on the locker room being empty.

The Swiss superman walked out into the locker room with a towel around his waist, a bulge clearly visible. He gasped as he saw the sight before him. Corey Graves, his cock hard and in his hand with Balor's trunks to his nose. He cleared his throat; Corey jumped and dropped the trunks on the floor. He tried to cover himself up, but he failed at doing so. Now, Cesaro flashed a grin and walked over to him. He let his towel drop down onto the floor which revealed his thick, eight inch Swiss cock to the male. "Help a guy out, yeah? It'll be our little secret, I promise." He said knowing that Corey wouldn't resist. "If you do, I'll be sure to give you a pair of trunks after a match." After he said that, Corey was hooked.

The tattoo covered superstar quickly shed off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. He now kicked off his pants and dropped down onto his knees. He raised his hand up and wrapped it around the thick member, wasting no time on moving his wrist up and down. He glanced up at Cesaro before he turned his attention back to the member before him. He leaned in and took the head into his mouth. He teasingly used his tongue to tease the male for a few short moments, before he inched his mouth down. Almost with ease, he took all of him into his mouth before he pulled up, going back down. As he sucked him, he hallowed out his cheeks and moaned around him. He brought his hand down to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around himself to stroke himself with the sucking motions. Cesaro clearly liked having his cock sucked, the moans spewed from his lips while he tossed his head back. "Fuck. You're such a good cock sucker." He said while his accent thick on his words. "Mmm." Corey moaned around him, before he pulled off with a pop. He now pushed his cock upwards and licked the underside of his cock, before he dragged his tongue to his thick sack. He took each ball into his mouth, one after the other and moaned at the salty taste.

He now let go of his cock and wrapped his hand around him once more, this time stroking him at a faster pace. The sound of him stroking Cesaro filled the room and he loved it. Without warning, Corey stood up and walked over to the bench behind him. He bent himself over, his ass now on display as well as his pink hole. "Fuck me." He said as he watched Cesaro walk closer to him. "With pleasure." The Swiss superstar said while he dropped down to his knees. He spit against the pink hole before he rubbed it in with his finger. Slowly, he pushed his finger into him and as soon as he did, the walls swallowed it inside. "Mm, so tight. You won't be after you take my Swiss cock, though." He said with a smirk. He pushed his finger in and out of him before he added a second finger. Now, the two fingers drove in and out of him at a fast like pace, the tips of his fingers stabbing against his prostate each time they went inside.

Corey was a moaning mess and he didn't even have the Swiss cock inside him yet. "I'm ready. I want that Swiss cock, daddy." He said with a moan. Cesaro pulled his fingers out of him and stood up. He lined himself up and rubbed the head against his hole to tease, before he pushed inside. The walls swallowed his cock and it felt warm and amazing. He pushed more until he was balls deep, his hips resting against his ass. With little warning, he started to move his hips and with each thrust inside, a slutty, pornstar like moan escaped Corey's lips.

The Swiss superman grabbed Corey's hips and gripped them tightly as he sped up his motions. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and it was a beautiful sound. The sound mixture of moans and the skin against skin was a sound to hear, and they were sure anyone walking by would know exactly what was going on. They didn't care. "Ugh, fuck yeah, daddy. Fuck me. Harder. Fuck me harder." Corey groaned out and Cesaro did just that. He moved his hips harder as he groaned out in pleasure. "Fuck yeah, right there. Don't stop. Please, don't stop. Fuck." Corey moaned out. "Mm, such a nice fucking ass. So fucking tight." He said. It didn't take much to send Corey over the edge. With one more thrust against his prostate, he managed to shoot five ropes of cum without touching himself while being pounded. They landed on the bench, on the floor and some of it landed on Balor's trunks.

When he came, his walls tightened up around Cesaro's cock and that sent him over the edge. With one final thrust, Cesaro slammed into him and held himself balls deep, before he shot seven ropes of cum inside of him, followed by a loud groan of pleasure. He tried to catch his breath while he pulled out of him. When he did, his cum started to leak out of the well fucked, used, now loose hole. Corey got off the bench, stood up and smirked. "Thanks, I fucking needed that. This isn't a one time thing. I'm already hooked on that Swiss cock." He said while he quickly got himself dressed. "Oh yeah, Hunter is looking for you." He said before he walked out of the room. As he walked, though, he could feel the cum leaking out more and running down his pant leg.

Cesaro too got himself dressed in his ring attire, before he put a pair of sweatpants over them. He walked out of the locker room and as he did, Balor walked past him. The Swiss superman couldn't help but to flash a grin. When Balor got into the locker room, he raised his brow up as he saw his trunks on the floor. He walked over and bent down to pick them up. Once he did, he stood up and noticed the while substance on them. He swiped his finger over it to scoop it up, before he brought it to his nose to see if he could smell what it was. After not getting a good smell, he put his finger into his mouth and sucked off the substance. Right then and there, he realized he had just ate somebody's cum. He liked it, though.


End file.
